Not So Artificial: How About a Kiss
by Xviera Siramad
Summary: Blossom's bored and alone at home while her family's out having fun. Brick shows up after patroling the city and tries to cheer her up. /Read the Author's Note/
1. Chapter 1

**_READ Authors Note FIRST !_ I don't want you to be too confused.**

**(A/N: Ok, just so you know, all the Rowdyruff Boys are cyborgs in this. It's sort of connected to another story I'm making where the boys aren't _just_ super powered teens. Also, I'm sorry if this is OOC at all. Brick would only be OOC, because he's not exactly human *he's kind of innocent which has a lot to do with the fact he doesn't usually feel emotions* and didn't go through the same things he did in the cartoon *I'd have to finish NSA for you to know what I mean*. In Blossom's case though *only if she actually is OOC*… well, not only did I make this a while ago, but I haven't seen the series in a long time and I'm sort of going by what I've seen in some of the really good fan fics I've read *I think they were good at least*. One more thing, yes the RRB and PPG live under the same roof here.)**

Blossom sat alone on the couch watching the news. She let out a yawn and changed the channel. Usually she wouldn't be bored watching the news, but today she was just tired and wanted a slight change of pace from how her days usually went. I mean, sure her sisters weren't home like they usually were and neither were Brick and his brothers, and sure the Professor was _finally_ on a date with Ms. Keane, but what about her? She could've gone with her sisters and two of the Ruffs to the mall, but she just didn't feel like staring at things she wouldn't even buy. I mean, what's the point of window shopping anyway?

All she could do was sit at home being bored while her family had fun… That is, until someone opened the front door. Blossom whipped her head in the direction of the opened door to see none other than her counterpart with a small paper bag in his hand.

"Oh, Brick. What're you doing here?" asked the pink Puff, partially hoping that something happened. "I've finished patrolling the city. So far, there are no threats to be found," replied the cyborg as he walked over to the couch.

"Oh," was all Blossom said before frowning and turning back to the television. She started flipping through channels again hoping to find something entertaining to watch, though knowing there would be nothing that would catch her interest. At least not at this hour. The redheaded female eventually stopped when she caught her counterpart staring at her from the corner of her pink eye.

"What is it?" she snapped, looking him in the eye. "You seem…down. You have for the past few days. Is something wrong?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off her. "Oh, well it's just your imagination. I'm perfectly fine," she lied. He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, but went back to staring at her blankly again.

"I don't believe you." Blossom was about to insist she was alright, but was interrupted. "I think I can cheer you up," said the red eyed leader. Blossom arched an eyebrow, eyeing her counterpart skeptically. "Really? Do tell," she said.

Brick sat on the couch two feet away from the leader of the Powerpuffs, and turned his head to face her. "Want a kiss?" he asked innocently in his mechanical voice, staring into her eyes. Blossom froze. "Did he just ask me what I think he asked me?" she silently wondered, as she stared at her counterpart with eyes as wide as plates.

"There's no way he could've. I mean, last time I checked, he didn't care about that kind of thing. Wait a minute, he read more of those romance novels didn't he? Blossom you moron! You don't let him read that stuff!" as Blossom inwardly chastised herself, Brick patiently waited for her answer. Finally, Blossom let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and tried to calm down. Maybe she was just hearing things?

Hoping that was the explanation to this very unexpected scenario, Blossom asked, "I'm not sure I heard you right. Mind repeating that?" With a nod, the cyborg said, "Want a kiss?" Ok, so she wasn't just hearing things.

"Brick, this is kind of sudden, and…what makes you think that would make me feel better?" the pink Puff asked, blushing. "I read on the internet that they can cheer a person up. Especially women for some reason. I'm not entirely sure how true it is though," he replied as a matter-of-factly.

"What on Earth…where did he read _that_? What kind of sites does he go to? And wait, he doesn't even _know_ if it's true?" she inwardly yelled. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Brick titled his head slightly to the side and asked, "Well?"

"Well, Brick…this is just…I mean, are you sure you want to give me one? You don't have to." "Wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't even accept the offer!" thought Blossom. He merely gave her a nod in reply. Blossom could feel her heart beat faster as her face turned bright red.

"What are you thinking? He's a _cyborg_ and you're _human_…well sort of. Ok not quite, but that's not the point! He's part machine! How could you think like that? Why are you even feeling nervous?" her brain screamed at her. Another part of her though was saying, "This is beyond weird and it's certainly not something you should get used to, but…maybe once wouldn't hurt?"

Blossom shook her head of those thoughts and changed her position so she was facing her counterpart more. "Fine…if you want to give me one, then go ahead," she said with a sigh.

"Ok," Brick said, also turning to face her more. When he scooted towards her a bit and leaned in slightly, she squeezed her eyes shut… "What's going on?" she wondered. She opened her eyes to see something light brown in front of her face. It was the paper bag.

"What?" she thought in confusion. "Here," said the red eyed leader, moving the bag towards her a bit more. "What's this?" she asked eyeing the bag curiously.

"Candy. Also known as Hershey Kisses," he replied in his usual emotionless tone, his red eyes still staring at her innocently. "What's wrong? Why is your face red?" He tilted his head again. "W-wait, what?" she asked, her eyes widening. "That's what he- oh jeez. How come I didn't realize this before? I was wondering why he had a bag, but I didn't really pay attention to it," she realized, now feeling like a total moron.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just…thought you meant something else," she replied, turning away from him to hide her blush. She felt relieved this was just a misunderstanding. It would've been beyond weird if it wasn't. There were just two problems though. Now she had to explain her mistake which was going to both hurt her pride and embarrass her, and then their was the fact she felt the slightest bit of disappointment.

"What did you think I meant?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Um…I thought you meant a…" Blossom trailed off as she avoided looking him in the eye. Brick's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Oh…I see…I forgot that a kiss was not only just a candy, but something else as well," he said, wincing slightly as he looked to the side. A thought suddenly came to mind when he said that, and he noticed the almost invisible frown on her face when he looked back at her. "Wait…if you thought I was going to do that then why didn't you just say no?" he asked, his eye brows knit in confusion.

Blossom's face turned redder as she tensed. "Well y-you see…I-I-I just didn't want to be r-rude and reject the offer," she stuttered. Brick didn't seem to believe this. He could tell by the way she rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact that she was lying.

Being blunt like he usually he was, he asked, "Blossom, do you want one?" Blossom whipped her head around to face him, and stared with wide pink eyes. "Wait, do you mean the candy or the…other one?" she asked, trying to avoid saying the 'K' word. "The other," he replied, trying to do the same.

The pink Puff blushed again and started acting flustered. "W-Wha-What? No! I mean...it's that I don't….we're both not even…I-I mean…wait! What I'm trying to say is-" before she could get another word out, Blossom froze when she felt something press against her cheek. It quickly disappeared though before she could react. Blossom blinked, and saw flames disappear from the spot Brick had been sitting at. She frantically looked around the room for him, but realized he wasn't there anymore.

"Did he just…k-k-kiss me?" she muttered to herself in shock. She realized in less than a second that he did indeed give her a kiss on the cheek, but immediately disappeared in flames to some other part of the house no doubt. At this point, the leader of the Powerpuffs didn't know what to do or think, which was definitely a first for her. In a few seconds she managed to recover from the shock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the paper bag full of chocolate sitting beside her.

"Huh, he didn't take it with him," she mumbled as she pulled a Hershey chocolate wrapped in red foil from the bag. As she unwrapped the candy, she couldn't help but give a small smile. "Looks like Brick was right…kisses do make a person feel better."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ok, so around the time I made this, I also wrote a second chapter though this was supposed to be a one-shot. This would've remained in the first chapter, but I'm giving you a choice. If you like how the story ended last chapter, then don't continue reading. Just stop here. If you want to find out what else happens, then go ahead. You can just forget this chapter was ever made though if you don't like it.)**

A cocoon of fire appeared out of nowhere in the lab in the Rowdyruff Boys' room. It disappeared almost as quickly as it came to reveal the leader of the Rowdyruffs panting and sweating slightly while holding his hand over his heart. He stared at the ground with wide eyes as he processed what just happened.

"Why did I do that?" he asked himself when he calmed down slightly. His heart beat slowed down a bit and those extremely uncomfortable feelings in his chest, those accursed human emotions called panic and nervousness, slowly disappeared. Why did he do that? He was a cyborg. Though he was part organism, he was still half machine, and therefore shouldn't partake in human activities such as that. That brought him unwanted feelings after all.

"She must think I'm malfunctioning," he muttered, lowering his head to the point where his bangs covered his eyes. He sighed and walked over to his bed before plopping down on it and lying down with his limbs spread out.

"I hope she doesn't hate me for that," he whispered in his normal voice. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt afraid of what his counterpart thought of him. What if he just screwed up their friendship? What if she never talks to him again? What if- wait. He thought of her as a friend? He never thought much of what he considered her. Sure he would update his databank form time to time stating whether she was labeled ally or foe, but never friend. He never thought to do that.

Quickly, Brick accessed his databank and searched for the file labeled 'Blossom'. Within that file he accessed another file labeled 'status'. Immediately, he changed her status from ally to friend. "There," he said feeling glad he made that slight change.

"Now what do I do? Maybe I should apologize for my action…or for a start, stop talking like a robot. She seems to hate it when I do that. I don't do that pause between words thing or anything like that, but she seems to like it when I'm not so deadpan," he thought silently. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

He instantly froze and stared at the door in horror. "Oh no…" he mumbled, immediately feeling his stomach do a flip and the emotion called 'nervousness' returning. He stayed silent when he heard another knock in hopes Blossom would leave if she thought he wasn't there. Unfortunately, his counterpart must've either used x-ray vision or just known him well enough, because he heard a click come from the door before it opened.

Before the door opened all the way, he closed his eyes so that he appeared to be sleeping. "Brick?" he heard her voice ask, at which he tensed immediately. He heard Blossom's footsteps as she walked over to him.

"I know you're awake. You can wake up at even the slightest noise," she said with her hands on her hips, the paper bag in one hand. "That is true, but you are missing a few details. My robotic half can be awake while my human half is asleep. If my robotic half finds the noise to be strange, it will go on autopilot and act accordingly to how I've set it while my human half is still asleep. If it finds it necessary for me to be fully awake, I will awaken," Brick stated with his eyes still closed.

Blossom smirked at this. "Well Mr. Robotic, I want to talk to you," she said, her smirk quickly disappearing. With a sigh, the cyborg sat up and stared at his counterpart. "What is it?" he asked, trying hiding his worry. Blossom sat beside him and put the bag down. "I thought you might feel strange after, um, doing what you did, so I wanted to share the candy with you. I thought it might make you feel better," she replied.

"Oh, well thank you," he said, getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blossom pulled out a chocolate and handed it to the red eyed boy. "Here." Brick received the candy without saying anything; still not sure of what was going on. He thought for sure she would be mad at him. She must be more forgiving than he thought.

"Hey Brick?"

"Yes Blossom?"

"Do you know why they call these chocolates Hershey Kisses?" she asked with a small smile. "No, I don't" he replied, glancing at her. "Do you want to know?" The cyborg eyed his friend suspiciously, not sure of whether to answer or run while he still could. Deciding to take a risk he said, "Ok."

Blossom smirked which made him immediately regret his decision. "Well, it's hard to explain the meaning so I'll just show you." He really regretted his decision. Brick didn't know what was about to happen, but the part of his brain that was robotic had already calculated a few scenarios within a few seconds. None of them looked very good and each made him extremely panicky.

"Would it be possible to just leave without hurting her feelings?" He silently wondered, already knowing the answer.

"I need you to face me," she said before unwrapping a candy wrapped in pink foil and popping it in her mouth. He did, though reluctantly. Brick was about to ask her something, but gasped instead. To both his horror and surprise Blossom leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His breath hitched and his ruby red eyes widened. Both his human and machine halves were having trouble processing and understanding what was going on.

When Brick gasped, he felt something being pushed into his mouth. He felt panicked and scared which didn't help with his phobia of negative emotions. Whatever the object was it tasted like the candy he bought which did nothing to help. After another second or two, Blossom pulled away to see her counterpart's reaction. She smirked at what she saw. Brick looked terrified; like he might faint any moment.

It took a few more seconds for him to realize that there was still something in his mouth so he bit down on it. It turned out that what tasted like a candy really was just a candy. He had feared it was something else, and if it was what he thought it was, he certainly wouldn't have been able to do anything about it out of fear of either hurting his friend or offending her.

"There's some revenge for earlier," Blossom said with a wink before flying out of the room in a streak of pink. After five minutes, Brick still stood there with a look of terror. He certainly hadn't expected that, especially from the leader of the Powerpuffs. Just like how his expression said he would, the cyborg eventually fainted from shock. As the redhead lay unconscious, his computer half automatically accessed his databanks and changed Blossom's status from 'friend' to 'close friend/unknown'.


End file.
